


Lightning Strikes (South Park x reader)

by SailorSun777



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Alpha Clyde, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Badass Kyle Broflovski, Bottom Craig, Bottom Eric Cartman, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker Friendship, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Jealous Kyle Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Magical Girls, POV Craig Tucker, Possessive Eric, Protect Tweek Tweak, Reader-Insert, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Stan Marsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSun777/pseuds/SailorSun777
Summary: Life was good, y/n was loved, her friends were on the same playing field. Everything was perfect. But then a superhero called the Coon gave her the ability to become a mag-Superheroine. So using her new found powers, Y/N gaves an advantage over her enemies (and her partners' hearts). However can she handle her favorite boys being on opposite sides and what is going on in South Park?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/New Kid | Douchebag, Clyde Donovan/Reader, Craig Tucker & New Kid | Douchebag & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Reader, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/New Kid | Douchebag, Eric Cartman/Reader, Eric Cartman/Tweek Tweak, Jimmy Valmer/Reader, Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/New Kid | Douchebag, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, New Kid | Douchebag/Craig Tucker, New Kid | Douchebag/Everyone, New Kid | Douchebag/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, New Kid | Douchebag/Mysterion (South Park), New Kid | Douchebag/Scott Malkinson, New Kid | Douchebag/Stan Marsh, New Kid | Douchebag/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N's Pov)

I was in the bathroom awaiting my people. I had become queen of Kupa Keep.

But my dumb father was arguing with my poor mother.

"We should be happy she's made friends so quickly" my mother scolded my father

"We came here to hide. More friends just means more trouble." my father excused

"You're being paranoid, you need you lay off that stuff. It's changing you." my mother screamed 

"Oh lay off!!! It's the one thing that's help me react to your stupid shit-

Then they saw me.

"Oh hey whippersnapper, Didn't see you there" My dad greeted, as if I didn't just hear he cursing out my mom.

"Your friends are downstairs kiddo! Get out there and play!" my mom pleaded, probably not wanting me to see this and they went there seperate ways. Dad to eat a pot browie and Mom to sob.

I went down the stair, pitifully staring at the kitchen, seeing my poor mother crying. But answered the door.

"My lady. The filthy Moorish are attempting to overtake Kupa Keep." King Elf Kyle told me

"Not on my watch" I said heading out to battle

"Be careful my liege. You're our only hope." Paladin Butters called after me.

"So you just moved to town, and you get to be Queen" a brunette moorish taunted "Well I think you're a little pussy" 

"I'm a girl, what's your excuse" I said before smacking him upside the head.

"Yeah smack that guy in face, my Queen" Kyle cheered

"Yeah he can't talk to you like that" Butters agreed

So I did

I punched him sending him back into another Moorish.

Then he had the audacity to strike me with sword, so I punched him away.

"We can't stop her. Ready the Dark Court" he said scurrying away

I ran ahead running up to Dark Count and socking his in the nose. Then I ran up and used my lightning powers (Oh yeah, I got lightning powers).

I got a stopsign to the face, to which I replied by punching his lights out.

After a series of punches and electrifying, I won.

"We need to make it to Cartman's house" Butters said running ahead.

When we got there, there were two boys around his door, and it was surrounded by red legos.

"Stand aside or die" Kyle threatened "We going through that door."

"You can't" one of the boys said

"Oh yeah. Why not?" I asked holding my arms

"This stuff right here is lava" he told us

Oh that makes sense

"Oh dude All that is lava" Kyle whined

"Yes, everything to here to here is lava" the boy says using his spear to point it out to us "You can't cross it"

"SHIT" Kyle loudly cursed 

Thief Craig (who looked epic) walked over "Come on, we neef to get inside."

"We can't" Kyle explained "They say everywhere is lava."

"Oh that's not fair" Craig cried

"What do we my queen?" my paladin asked me worried

But before I can think, a Moorish said "What do you do now! You dies! RELEASE THE DRAGON" and released a dragon. It was cardboard but still.

"A dragon" Kyle yelped

"We're fucked" Craig monotonously said 

"No Our Queen got this" Butters said patting me on the back

"Thank you my Paladin" I gave Butters a smile before going to fight the beast.

No POV

Unbeknown to her, a blush spread on Butter's face. Before giving the other boys a smirk, a smug glimmer in his eyes. The boys rolled their eyes but didn't say anything.

Y/N's POV 

It got a few punches in, but I punched the first Moorish pushing him into the dragon.

I let the second one go first. On the bright side, He got hit with the dragon's fire breath.

"If he has fire breath, then our Queen gets to use a Hammer of Lightning" Kyle qualified

So I did but

"You can't stop the que-CAR" Kyle said before seeing a Car. Making the other kids get out the way.

"Get out the street you damn teens" the mean man yelled from his car

As soon as he left, we got right where we left off. 

"As I saying, you can't stop the queen, She is All Poweful" he cheers

So I used my lightning hammer and defeated the dragon.

"DRAGON SLAYER" Kyle cheered for me.

The Moorish ran away afterwards.

I ran inside the garage, my comrades and subjects cheering me on. I climbed up some boxes and onto the roof before doing a wicked backflip off of it.

When inside I saw Bard Jimmy being held captive and interrogated by Kevin Stoley.

"What happened to the Stick of Truth?!" Kevin demaded

"The king had it thrown into the ocean" Jimmy answered truthfully 

Kevin didn't believe him

"LIES! You shall feel the wrath of the Moorish" 

Before he could even lay a finger on our boy, Kyle and co. had caught up with me.

"Release him, you heathens" Kyle threatened "Release the Bard or you'll have the Queen to deal with"

"Yeah" I said, making a threatening pose

"The Queen" one boy holding Jimmy hostage recognized me

"They say she can slay a dragon in one blow" the other said

"Yeah and if you don't" Kyle started before he said "wait whoa, where is the Grand Wizard?."

Oh yeah where is my chubby buddy?

"Uh I thought he was with you guys?" Jimmy stuttered

Clyde ,aka the cutest brunette I ever did see, said "No I got a distress signal to meet him here."

Suddenly, a round figure jumped before us. 

It was Eric wearing a racoon costume.  
It was the cutest and goofiest thing I've ever seen.

"The Wizard is Gone" Racoon Eric spoke "My name is the Coon, I'm from the future."

I let out a loud "D'AWWW!!!" many boys looking at me uneasily to which I replied "What"

Craig shook it off and said "Dude we're not playing that game anymore"

Clyde agreed "Yeah, we're spill up. What's the point?"

"THIS IS THE POINT" and pulls a scruffy fat cat LOST poster "In my time, there is a crime wave of missing cats, i knew to save I needed to assemble a team." 

"A team? What kind of team?" i asked, eyebrow raising 

"Hey You can't change games like this-Where's the Stick of Truth?" Kevin demanded

"Shut Up Kevin, this isn't about some dumb stick" Eric scolded "A cat is in trouble and it is the key to finding crime syndicate in the future." 

"Crime syndicate...that..that sounds too heavy for Coon & Friends" Clyde said hesitantly

"Well what do you want Clyde" Eric asked cynically "Do want fucking Freedom Pals to find the missing cat, get dollar reward, and make their superhero franchise more popular?!"

I was beyond confused

"Fuck the Freedom Pals Dude" Kyle said clearly agreeing with him

"That's right"

Suddenly, Liane came through the door "Poopsikins, there's a loud ringing noise coming from your basement playroom."

This triggered something in Eric "The Coon Alert, get your stuff and report to the Coon Lair..in the future" before running off inside

"Coon & Friends forever" Jimmy said stalking off after them

"Sorry you can't play with us, we're playing superheroes, and you guys are nerds" He said before leaving

"I'm not a nerd...Imma otaku" I sulked

I don't want just happened, but one thing's for sure, I WANT IN!!!


	2. Light Cat: Orgins 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our faunus/neko magical girl friend fights her first battle.

I walked inside, ready to beg myself into that group.

"Oh hello" Liane greeted "The boys are down playing in the playroom."

"Oh okay thank you ma'am" and ran to the living room.

But it had a passcode on it..  
Eric won't mind if I look in his room, will he? 

I walk inside, careful not to make any noise. I saw a book behind a cracked lamp. 

I tried to move but then I thought "Eh, it's already broken" and punched it.

I finally had the book called 'Cartman's Journal' and opened it.

I saw a lot of things: Stan getting his head shot off, Kyle making love to another Kyle (I knew he had a thing for him), a bloody dragon, and page that said 'BEWARE, DO NOT OPEN. COON ONLY'

Hm.....

I open it anyway, although I was careful not to rip anything. 

The key code was 'Fuk You Mom'. Okay, disrespect to the person who loves you aside, atleast I finally had the code.

I put it back where I found as not to look too suspicious.

I walked back downstairs to hear Liane actually talking about the red 'lava' legos.

I typed in 'Fuck you mom' or 307 and I was finally in.

"Maybe we should go to Raisins to see if the waitresses know anything" a slightly clogged voice that sounded like Clyde's suggested.

"That's not enough Mosquito" Coon said "We have to act faster before the Freedom Pals can" 

He pulls out a scrappy cat poster "One hundred dollar reward, do you know what that mean for our superhero franchises"

"That cat looks pretty old" The kite dude who I guessing is Kyle hesitated "Maybe it just died in a gutter somewhere."

"Human Kite, do I have to remind you? Freedom Pals have 1 thousand followers on Coonstagram" Didn't he mean Instagram? "We have 6, the five of us and Billy Turner, who's a ginger. This is the key to finally beating those fuckers."

"But where do we start looking? That cat could be anywhere" Jimmy with a sick pair of headphones asked.

"We need to split up" Coon idealized "Mosquito, take into the air and check out the city parks."

"You got it! Mosquito away" and ran past me

"Human Kite, see if he's stuck a tree somewhere." He turned to Craig with a S on "You've the storm drains Super Craig"

Kyle 'whooshed out' and Craig left with a monotone 'Super Craig'

"Fastpass, we'll need your superhuman speed to get to the Mayor's Office and tell you we're on the case".

"Don't worry Coon, you can count on Fastpass to get their fast" He nearly fell over but collected himself. "Excuse me" and also passed me.

With no else in the room, I quietly walked downstairs and saw a Rubic's Cube. I went to touch it but accidentally shook it. 

"HEY HEY HEY" I had alerted The Coon "Do Not touch that! That device can blow up the another Milky Way Galaxy, Jesus Fuck" 

"Whoa!!! Dude I'm sorry" I tried to apologize 

"MOM, Y/N is trying to play with the Cube of Absolute Destruction" He yelled to his upstairs mother

"You be nice to all your friends Eric" she yelled back "Be a good sharer"

"GOOD SHARER?! IT'LL BLOW UP THE WHOLE GALAXY!!! S-Stupid bitch..." and turned back to me "Look toots, we already told you. You can't play!!!"

"But I wanna!!!" I whined

"But you can't, you aren't a superhero, you don't have a costume, you don't have superpowers" He listed

"Ugh" he calmed down "Okay, you can watch us play superheros as long you don't get in the way." before heading back to his computer.  
"Go get me the Stafernisy device, it's over there."

I grabbed the device and gave it to him "Well took long enough, Stafernisy active" and madecthese cute machine noises.

He put it away and asked "You really wanna be a superhero huh?"

I nodded "yes"

"Play with the big boys" 

I nodded more vigorously "YES"

"Well maybe, MAYBE you can useful" I lit up immediately  
"Have a seat at the table, Diamond Bitch" (that was my nickname back in my SOT days).

"Okay in order to play superheros, You need to have a superhero PERSONA" he emphasizes persona "Then you fill out your character sheet on Coonstagram."

"Do you have a Coonstagram page?" He asks

The moment I pondered it, he sigh "oh boy, you're not even on Coonstagram huh? Well I guess I create one for you." He typed some stuff "fuckin belive..."

"What was that?!" I angrily asked

"Nothing, Nothing" he denied

"Okay What is your class" Eric asked me

He gave me three options: Speedster, Brutalist, and Blaster.

"Coon, make me a Speedster" I said boldly

I felt a costume flash onto me. I looked like Sayaka Miki, I felt my hair in amazement to feel.... ears? 

"Am I a faunus/neko now?" I asked a pink cheeked Coon.

"Well yes, I-I thought you'd look kewl" He said

"Aw..really thanks" I said sweetly

He cleared his throat "okay, now let's see what tragic thing that happened to you. You see Diamond, all superheros have a compelling backstory. It's from that back story that their powers gain meaning".

Let's you back to when you were a child...

You lay awake that night...like all other nights, you couldn't sleep because you knew you weren't like other kids. You walked to the mirror and felt alone and that's when it happened. A loud noise. You swore you could hear your mother calling for help. 

I heard what I hoped was a yelp.

Out in the halfway you saw two intruders that lay in front of your parent's door. You had to stop them from hurting your parents. And for the first time you call upon your Speedster powers

"(Zodiac) LIGHTNING Power"

...literally

A magical transformation occured (think either Sailor Jupiter, Sayaka Miki with lightning, or Cure Sword/Glitter Spade) and 2 cat ears glitched onto my head

As a superspeed heroine, you bend space and time itself to use superspeed.

You moved in closer to deliver a Quantum Punch

I sped in front of him and punched him, and ran back to my spot.

Once his atoms returned to normal, the intruder realized what he was up against.

"We weren't expecting a superheroine to live here" 

Desperately, the intruder struck our hero.

"Take this" and swung at me.

Emboldened, his fellow intruder moved into the fray.

"You don't scare us, superheroine" 

But the intruders were only moving closer to their demise

You vibrated every subatomic atom in your body to become a high energy body

I probably looked as if I was having a focused seizure.

First, you gave the second intruder a taste of your atom-smacking Quantum Fist.

I punched him back and forth as I ran.

With both intruders weakened, then could nothing against our hero's final strike: A Supersonic Dash

I dashed and knocked one out and finishing the other with kicking him into his partner.

"Kid's too Speedy" "Let's get out of here"

With the intruders soundly defeated, you though you were safe until a large, massive intruder entered into the fray.

From my bathroom no less

"I just flushed one little shit, no here's another"

Before you could react, he swung his huge gargantuan fists into your small body, doing critical damage.

Exhausted from your charge, you could only watch as he continued to pummel you.

"Can't run away from this" 

You were hurt yes, but intruder made one critical mistake

HE PISSED YOU OFF

Oh, yes he did

Gathering the last of your strength, you released your Ultimate Ability: Hyperspace Fury

I ran back around before sending a rally of punches his way before finishing him off with a huge electric left hook.

"Nice"

"She was just too speedy" before passing out

The outfit and ears scattered away

And so you beat all seemed to be okay. But then you finally reached your parents' door and what you saw changed your life forever and led to fighting crime. You were too late.

Because when you opened that door. You saw..you saw your dad fuck your mom.

NOO!!!!

I shook my head, and I was   
back in the basement with Eric.

"Wow that's pretty harsh...you fight crime because you never forgot the day you weren't in time" he said somberly "You saw your own father...the man you trusted..fuck your mom" 

I frowned, as I hated my father and thought my mom could do better. 

"It's like a ripple in time you couldn't undo" he shook it off "Anyway, now that you're a superheroine. I have a mission for you" 

I gasped and yelped "REALLY?!"

"Yes, I need you to go out into town and find as many followers as you can on Coonstagram," he instructed 

"Oh um.." I said a little unsure

"It's the only way our franchise will survive" He clarified 

I sighed and accepted the job ready to do mag-I mean superheroine stuff.


	3. Striking Down A Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle practically blackmails us to fight us to fight, but he still loves us. We're too geeky to be mad at the face.

After that, I went out the door to see Liane finally sweeping up the Lava Legoes. 

'Okay, Light Cat, all you need is too followers, and you'll be in the group! Not too hard' I thought

I saw an old lady in front of the house....STREOTYPES ARE DEAD.

I walked towards her and she commented on her adorable I was.

"Um...ma'am, may I request to take a photo with you?" I asked politely

"Oh a Selfie, Yes I've heard of those." I smiled and I took the photo.

We shared our farewells and wished to see me on the internet.

I walked around, trying to find more peeps to follow us. 

I saw our poor mailman, trying to get open a really shut tight mailbox.

"Open...up!"

I punched the stick folding it up and it fell open "Hey you got it open, you're the real deal, superheroine"

"Tell you what, I break all the mailboxes, if you selfie with me?" I offered

"A selfie, deal" we took it and he went on his way

On my way, I selfied Matty, Johnny and Andre

I saw a familiar face, Kevin Stoley, met his sister Esther, nice girl. 

"Hey Trekkie~" I said teasingly

"Hey Diamond" he greeted back

"You don't have to call me Diamond anymore, I am now LIGHT CAT!!"

He just said "I don't even want to play superheroes."

"Oh" That was awkward "will you still take a selfie with me?" I asked, waving my phone in his face.

"Aw...I can't say no to you" he said and we did

"Okay, you better follow me back" He said

"Haha, okay, bye Trekkie" I said back

"Not bad LightCat, keep up the good work". The Coon complimented, coming from my phone.

"Woah, dude, how'd you do that?!"

"Facetime" he said blankly "I'm still having trouble reaching some of the Coon Friends, you might wanna see what's going on."

I guess I'll go see Kyle first, I wanna see his Kite costume up close.

I walked down the sidewalk and saw Randy Marsh, we go way back, cleaning his car.

After smashing his mailbox, I approached him, apparently someone was keying Sharon's car and if I found out who, THEN he would follow me.

Finally at Kyle's house, Coon (who had managed to get on my phone again) said "I see you've made it to the Palace of the Clouds" it was a nice house "That's homebase to Human Base, perhaps he's inside" and closed out.

I destroyed his mailbox, before going inside, then I went through his drawers, then I went up to talk to him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, not recognizing me at first

"I am Light Cat, I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!" I said one of my favorite sailor scouts' catchphrase.

I felt proud until he said "REALLY?! You sent a newbie to my distress call! You're such a dick, Coon"

"Wait, Excuse me, I thought we were friends dude?!" I yelled, confidence destroyed, I turned by head away from him.

"Wait, nonono don't leave yet" Kite yelled after me, I turned my head around but folded my arms to indicate what he said wasn't cool.

He sighed and said "Sorry, Cat, but my problem is too big for a rookie." 

"A ROOKIE?!" I said enraged

"A superhero rookie" he corrected, his arms going up into defensive mode.

"A few days ago, there was an anamoly in the universe: Another verse of me, a Human Kite from an alternate dimension has showed up here and is destroying everything right now upstairs in my room. I don't think anything can stop it." He said nonchalantly

"I can do it, trust me" I said, putting a (f/c) glove on his shoulder and smiling

"Gah!" He embarrassingly squeaked flustered, kind of reminding me of Tweek "Okay, okay"

We went upstairs and we were inches away from his room "Human Kite from another universe is behind, I can't find fight for obvious reasons: alternate paradox shit".

"Oh, is that how this superhero universe works? Cause, you know that's PowerGirl's whole deal right? Fighting with Supergirl to replace the other?" I inquired

Not having thought about that, Kyle shrugs "Oh yeah..i guess. Anyway, YOU are going to have to take him out. You gotta really kick his ass, so that his wants to go back to his dimension on the east coast! You ready?"

"Huh?" Before I could question what he meant, he pushed me in "Alright, go get him?"

What I heard next shocked next "Oh hey Kyle, I'm baaack"

Some brown haired chubby kid wearing Human Kite's hood and kite was on the bed.

I turned to Human Kite "Really?"

"Y-yeah" he admitted stubbornly

"Who's your new friend? Has she come to play with us?" He says addressing me

"All right me right from another universe!!! It is time for you to go back to your universe!!!"

"What do you mean Kyle? We're a team remember? I'm not from another universe; we're like best super universe." He says before sniffling

"As you can see, he has been running around giving the Human Kite a bad name" Okay, that I get "He was sent here to destroy or weaken my powers"

"No no I gave here to spend two weeks with my cousin and wanted to play superheroes! And he said "okay, what superhero do you want to be" and I said "Human Kite", but you can't be Human Kite, I'm Human Kite".

I was barely keeping up

"and I said well why don't we be Human Kites together, so I asked Aunt Sheila and I said I wanted to Human Kites together, and she told him he had to do what I asked because I was the guest" He explained before feebly looking at Kyle "Remember?"

"I'm sorry me from another universe" He apologized albeit apathetic "but it is time for you to learn playing superheroes is too painful" before stepping aside

"LightCat, you must now destroy my Alter Ego" Human Kite demanded

"Wha-Dude, I don't want to hurt this kid" I yelled at him

"If you don't do it, I won't put in a good word with the rest of Coon and Friends" he practically blackmailed

I groaned and reluctantly got into a fighting position "Sorry kid"

"Oh Jesus, we're going to fight?!" The kid said probably scared

"That's right! If you want to play, then this is how you do it" Human Kite yelled at him

"Well, all right. Anything to make me and my cousin more alike." Oh no... "Prepare for battle weakling" he said pathetically putting his hands up in a 'put em up' motion

"I haven't done a whole lot of sparring? Is this a no contact sort of thing?" He asked

"Yeah, and can it be?" I asked still reluctant to do this

"All contact, no sparring and LightCat, I know you're whole thing is pretty and kind but come on?!"

I again groaned

"Oh that's not possible, I didn't bring my pads"

FIGHT!

"It's happening! Get him, Light Cat!!!" Kyle 'cheered' for me

"Cousin Kyle! We can join forces and work together!" The kid tried in vain as I ran somewhere and then came behind him to punch him

"That shoulder is sensitive because I pulled my shoulder catching a balloon"

"Good lord..." I muttered mortified

"Oh my, there's a lot of decisions in this game isn't there?" He says before launching a small laser at her

"You could not play, that's a decision you call make" Kyle yelled annoyed

"Oh don't be silly" the kid waved it off

I then kicked him from the back which drew him back

"Okay, I think my inner fluids are stabilised now" the kid piped "That last hit doesn't count, I'm undoing that damage. Okay cousin Kyle" 

"Godammit" he cursed

I gave myself a seizure before speed punching him.

Dazed he said "Cousin Kyle I called time out and she didn't listen"

Taking advantage of the free turn, I kicked the kid back

"I think this would be more fair if I had a shield. Some kind of shield. Like this Sefer Tofer which is of great sentimental value." He thought aloud

I could hear Kyle in the background "Dude, Human Kite is an alien, there's no Jewish stuff involved! And you can't just make up powers in the middle of a battle".

"I'm not making it up, it's totally canon in my alternate universe" the kid retorted

Kyle groaned, the kid gave himself the Shield of David and then shot a laser at me.

I gave myself the Seizure thing, then sped punched him and drop kicked him too.

"All right, get ready, my super ultimate power, get ready" the kid says heading to the bed

"Oh Jesus" Kyle groaned

"Ok Wrath Kite from An Alternate Universe" he says before climbing onto the bed and jumping off with a loud crunch

I stood there worried and horrified for him "Kid....you okay?" I asked concerned

I won

Thankfully, he stood up holding his hip "Oh, Oh Jesus, I think I fractured my hernia".

"You had enough, Alternate me?!" Kyle asked rudely

"Kyle" I said in a warning tone, not wanting to hurt him anymore

"Yes, this superhero stuff really hurts. I better go back to my universe". 

"Oh you're leaving. Dude that sucks" he says sarcastically

The kid left lamenting about needing some medicine from being electrocuted (which is weird cause I never used those powers).

I sighed in relief "Glad that's over with, what is Wrath Kite anyway?" i asked confused

"Oh it's my ultra superhero move where I fly up high in space and shoot now lasers with my kite" he explained confident

"Really" I gasped "That sounds awesome, can I see it?!" I asked excited

"Not right now" he says "But I can show you as thanks from now on whenever you can call on me whenever you need help"

New Combat Buddy Unlocked

"Daw thanks Kite" I thanked him "Oh wanna follow me?" I said taking out my phone

"Sure yeah, just a hero and a cute catgirl hanging out?" He answered

I blushed hard (and I'm pretty sure he was too) and we took the selfie before I ran out the door "See ya Kite"

Kyle's POV

Wow, she's amazing, pretty, and badass, shame our introduction had to be halted by my idiot cousin whom I forced her to fight...SHIT.

I got a notification on my phone, she had taken a selfie with Ike

I smiled at the picture, and watched her leave the house (is that creepy?).

Tiny footprints sounded behind me, It was Ike "I want the kitty to be my sister, be a man" before going back to his room.

I threw my face in my hand groaning, He was right, I knew I wasn't the only one who liked her. I needed to make my feelings now and fast but how?


End file.
